


An Art of Imagination

by Rethira



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't do this often - not least because it is hardly princely - but when he does he can't help but think on Asbel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Art of Imagination

Richard knows he shouldn’t – or at least, he should think of someone else. There are plenty of sweet young women he could think on instead. And if he absolutely _had_ to imagine one of the fleeting friends he’d made in Lhant, well. There had been Cheria. She would probably be a fine young woman by now. The other... well, he recoils from even considering Sophie. _That_ would be crossing a line Richard is sure most would be wary to cross.

He thinks of Asbel when he touches himself. He tries to imagine what Asbel looks like now, five years since they last saw each other. How tall would he be? Would he have grown his hair? How had his body changed – Richard shivers at the last one, picturing Asbel still lanky and skinny with youth, pale skinned and grinning like he’s still eleven.

But maybe Asbel’s personality has changed too? It probably has, Richard thinks. Losing Sophie so soon after he met her and then his brother as well?

So it’s not carefree, smiling Asbel Richard imagines. He pictures a more serious Asbel. One who frowns, even though it sits wrong on his face. His hair is still the same, but his face isn’t. His voice isn’t. And when Richard imagines what Asbel would say-

_you never came to see me_

__No, that’s not right. Richard shakes his head and bites his lip. _He_ would say that to Asbel. And Asbel would say-

_you’re the prince i’m a runaway almost knight people would talk we’re still friends but people would talk it’s not safe i won’t let another friend get hurt because of me_

And then Richard would kiss him, and Asbel would go still with shock before kissing back. He’d be gentle at first, because he was _Asbel_ but Richard would bite at his lips and pull him closer. Asbel would flinch back then, and frown and look confused and afraid and Richard would murmur-

_it’s okay asbel please asbel i love you asbel can i kiss you again?_

Asbel would frown some more but he’s Richard’s friend and they _promised_ , so he’d kiss Richard again and he’d try to keep it soft and gentle, but Richard doesn’t want that, he’d want to kiss hard, he’s never liked the fleeting, chaste kisses he’s been given before, and just thinking about Asbel’s face; he’d be flushed and shaking and his eyes would skitter away from Richard and then he’d say-

_i’ll always love you richard you know that even if we didn’t- i’m sorry i should have- i don’t want you to get hurt_

__It would be sweet and kind and Richard would give him a reward, a sweet little kiss, and maybe they’d talk some more – Richard vaguely thinks that Asbel wouldn’t just tumble straight into bed with someone, no matter how much he loved them – but at some point they’d be together in the vicinity of a bed and Richard would be forced to kiss Asbel and touch his bare skin and mouth over Asbel’s collar – he’s sure Asbel will have a nice collar, with jutting bones that demand he lick them and Richard would only be able to resist for so long-

_can we- i mean do you- are we going to-_

_yes i yes please_

__Richard’s grip tightens and he rubs harder. He can’t picture what Asbel would look like naked, not beyond the idea of skin and scars and more skin, but he’s sure Asbel would be hard eventually. They’d lie on the bed together, and they’d be pressed so tight Richard would be able to feel every line of Asbel’s body. They’d push against each other, and maybe Asbel would cling to Richard’s back and spread his legs for better leverage, so they’d be twisting against each other, trying to find the right angle-

_yes asbel yes yes yes i love you_

Or maybe Asbel would want to touch, would do what Richard was doing. His fingers would be different, and he wouldn’t know how Richard liked it, and he’d be determined to get it right and he’d ask Richard if he was doing okay, all breathy and hoarse. Maybe he’d even lean down and use his mouth – his mouth and his hand, and it would be wet and warm and Richard would be able to look down and see brown hair and blue eyes and it would be _his Asbel_ -

Richard stifles his groan as he comes, arching off the bed. He pictures a last image; Asbel on his knees, his mouth still slack, with Richard’s come striped across his face. It makes Richard shudder again and he rolls over on his bed.

_don’t ever leave me asbel i love you you were my first friend_

__And if Richard imagines Asbel kissing him softly on his forehead before he goes to sleep... well, that is the least of the things he wants.

( _the most of the things he wants_ )


End file.
